Hunter
by gjallarhorny
Summary: Born from risk and consequence, in that order.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey guys! Fanfiction community! Destiny community!**

_**So, this is the Hunter origin type a thing I've done. Just a lil canon thing I did. :)**_

_**Anyways, I've got a Warlock origin thing too if you want to check that out! **_

_**Uhm, tell me what you think about this thingy!**_

_**And...**_

_**E**_

_**N**_

_**J**_

_**O**_

_**Y**_

_**-Lana**_

* * *

**Hunter**

Heights, _she's _afraid of heights, not me. This isn't even the highest place I've climbed, and she's freaking out down there. She's calling me stupid and other inaudible things I can't make out way up here. Calling me on my cellphone won't do her any good either, I'm not listening. I chose to come up here, and I'll finish what I started it. I know the risks, why would I come up here if I didn't?

Steady, slow, and alert is what I'm aiming for. Hey, maybe that one girl from the Traveler study group will see me up here. Well, maybe not she's pretty blind evidence given by her glasses. Oh gosh, what is she still screaming about down there? She should know I'm not coming down by now.

"Dammit Ferra! I'm not coming down, go home!"

"Oh, excuse me for being worried about your well-being!"

"What?"

"I said, excuse me for being worried about your well-being!"

"Go home!" I shout once more from way high in the tree. I look down at the now ant like figure of Ferra. More of a white ant, since she's dressed in all white, except for her red hair.

"Gavin, I beg of you, please get down here now!"

I don't reply. I just sit on the branch and lean on the thick trunk, observing the night lit city. The Traveler is far off, probably on Mercury at the moment. About Mercury, I'll be there soon, away from here. I mean I'm old enough to travel the Galaxy, and I'll have the money soon too. I just can't have Ferra finding out she'll either A. Tell my parents, B. Burn the money, C. Just take the money as her own.

Not that I don't have the guts to do it, but a trip to Russia to kill a guy and prove it to someone for a new life. Well, that sounds just a bit crazy. I don't know, the deal seems pretty good. New life, a new start, a ways away from here. The Traveler knows I hate it on Earth… now that sounds ungrateful. Not that I'm ungrateful for being able to live here, but suppressed by your parents because they believe "the Darkness" is coming isn't much fun either.

They can't catch me in Mercury.

This guy, what's his name again? Victor Palo, he wants me to kill this guy called William Enero. I really don't know why, I mean I searched the guy up and he seems pretty decent.

What am I saying?

Me?

Kill a… man?

I think I killed a bird once, but that was a complete accident.

Maybe I should just call it off.

No, I have to get out of this damn place.

How hard can it be?

The guy said, go to his home in Russia, kill him, call them, and they'll get rid of the body. Seems easy, a surprise lethal injection would work just fine.

Traveler, I'm sorry.

"Are you done yet?" Ferra's voice pulls me out of my thinking.

"You're still here?"

She scoffs, I sigh, and then I begin my decent back down.

It's a foible of hers to worry so much, and as much as I hate it I have to deal with it. Just a little longer.

We walk back home where mom and dad have gone off to yet another Darkness preparation meeting. I think they over exaggerate on this, nothing is going to happen as long as the Traveler is here. They used to tell us that themselves.

"You could've fallen and broken your neck, you know that?"

I take off my canvas shoes in the living room, "Yes."

"You could've fallen and cracked open your skull, and then what?"

"I know," I mindlessly reply as I remove my jacket and lay it over the top of our sofa.

"You, you could have…"

"Died?" I say finally looking at her disgusted face.

"Why don't you care?"

"Ferra, I know it's been difficult for you and all since mom and dad are ignoring us for their idiotic ideas, but this has got to stop."

And Ferra just looked at me as if she was going to retort but then she fell. She fell to the floor and curled her knees into her chest, she began to cry. I sat on the sofa and sighed as I heard her cries. I should comfort her, but I'm not. She should get used to the idea that she'll be alone soon.

For some reason, it doesn't pain me to leave my sister. My heart doesn't ache, my head isn't full of regrets.

I long for whatever's out there. It's always been like that, and it wasn't just me. I had an uncle who asked too much and was exiled. I'm compared to him many times and now that I think of it, being sent off to another galaxy in hyper sleep doesn't sound too bad.

Back to the topic, she's still crying, probably asking herself why I haven't done anything about it. Our parents are still gone and I have the number the guy gave me playing in my head in case I change my mind.

But I don't.

A week later I find myself begging someone for a ride out of town.

"Where the hell do you need to go?"

"Russia," I say, "or outside of Russia, suburb Russia."

"You do know Russia is a country, right?"

"I mean like countryside Russia," she looks at me, suspiciously before looking into her car that's already full of friends ready for China.

I have my stuff packed already, and I left a letter at home for when Ferra gets home. I won't ever get to see that girl from the Traveler study group again, and that sort of hurts me.

Lauren pokes her head out from inside the van and takes a look at me. The wind blows her black hair to the right and she had to move it to get another look at me, "Let him in, he looks like a good kid."

"He's headed to Russia," Yesenia tells her friend.

"Then we'll take a road trip through Russia," Yesenia paused, "I'll pay for the gas, just get in already."

"Don't cause any trouble kid."

Kid, that was right. I was much younger than them. They were adults I had just finished my 12th year. Yesenia drove, she was the oldest. I knew her, and she didn't like me.

I cut her hair off once, for insulting a friend. She's an adult now, 23 and attempting to get her teaching license by volunteering at the High School. Lauren is her friend, and she's much nicer. I can thank her for calming Yesenia down when I cut off her friend's hair. If she hadn't, I'd be dead by now.

They all talk as the car starts and I'm listening to music, thinking how the hell I'll do this. In my phone, I have a text message with the guys address and info I need to know to pull through this. They laugh, and push each other. There's about 6 people in the SUV, including me.

They'd keep their eyes at me every now and then. It was going to be a while before we arrived to Russia. I sat there thinking, would they just change their minds and drag me along to China? I barely knew these people, it was a big risk to come along. I hadn't packed much, other than snacks and a few changes of clothes.

I shared the snacks with them and finally removed my headphones. Calvin stared at me as I handed him some candy, his eyes were pale against his sun kissed skin. His hair frolicked on his head, "What do you think?"

"About what?" I asked as I put my back against the car.

"The Darkness," he said with wide eyes as if he was going to tell me a scary story.

"It's bullshit," a girl dressed in a lavender dress and a brown headband spoke for me, "It's just another legend to scare little kids."

"The Traveler is a hero, heroes always have villains."

"And the hero always wins, no need to fear anything."

"So, what do you think?"

"I don't really have a thought on it, my parents freak out about it all the time and they say it'll end humanity as we know it, but I don't really think so."

"If I could reach you I' d give you a high five," the girl in the purple dress says to me.

"Why are you guys headed to China?" I ask after a few seconds of silence.

No one replies, and then Calvin adds, "Why are you going to Russia?"

I didn't answer either, "Exactly."

"Don't get yourself into anything stupid, who knows how long we have left in this place," Lauren looks down to her palms and sniffles as she looks up.

It became awkward, no one said a thing for a good few minutes before Yesenia finally spoke up, "an hour till Russia."

Mentally, I said finally but my stomach was swirling with the thoughts of killing a man.

An hour later, I'm saying goodbye to them. The girl with the dress nears me and introduces herself. Alexus, she's tall and slender. Tan and sweet voiced, nothing about her is consistent. I ask why she's wearing a dress on a road trip.

She says, "I'm a Warlock in training, studying the Voidwalker and purple is sort of the thing I'm supposed to wear. It's just a little thing we do in class."

"But why a dress?"

She takes a deep sigh, "Why Russia?"

I look around and see the group of the five others away from us. No one else can hear us, "I'm here to kill a man."

She takes a look at me, up and down and then laughs, "You're kidding?"

"No," I reply in a straight forward manner, "I'm here to get rid of, William Enero."

"Will- William Enero?" she asks, shocked, "Do you know who that is?"

"No…"

"He, he worked on the Warlock project," she explained, "He worked with the first warlock, Chrysanthe Vidal!"

"So, I'm killing a doctor?"

"No, not just a doctor," she grabbed my shoulders, "Why him? Who sent you?" she looked around us now, "Was it the Association."

I yank myself away from her grip, "What are you talking about?"

"Who sent you?"

"I don't know, some guy named Victor Palo came to me said I should kill him."

"The Association for sure," she glared at me and strictly pointed her finger at me, "don't do it."

The rest of the group was near us now, "What'd he do now?" Yesenia neared.

Alexus moves her finger away from me and stands as if everything was okay, "Nothing, I was just teasing him," she pushed her fist against my shoulder.

I looked at the group of others, "Well, thank you for the ride, I don't know how I would've got here without your help."

"Don't sweat it, hope everything goes well with you in Russia."

"Yeah…" I say, turning away, "Good luck in China."

They walked to the car and loaded themselves onto it. Alexus stayed with me and then moved to the open door of the car, "Hey, I'm going to walk him to the train station, I shouldn't be long."

She walks back to me and takes me by the arm, nearly dragging me. She doesn't say a word until we're far from the car, "Listen to me carefully, don't kill Enero."

"It's not your saying to tell me what to do," I retort as the train station comes into our sight.

"What the hell could the Association be offering you?" she was frustrated, I noted from her sudden stop and the tone of her voice.

A few people walked past us and we paused, making sure no one was looking or listening in.

"Freedom," I clicked my tongue, "I should've never told you about what I'm doing."

"Freedom from what?" she ignores my comment.

"From whatever the hell is coming our way."

"So now you believe it?"

I move away, "We're you lying back there when Calvin asked you about your thoughts."

"You know it's pretty hard to not get paranoid when your parents are shoving the Darkness down your throat," I continue to walk, attempting to lose her in the crowds.

She takes a hold of my arm and pulls me aside. We stand there without saying a word, and then I start laughing. Her face turns red, as if she's embarrassed, or angry. She looks around and then does a swivel with her hand causing a purple flash to surround it, "Stop it."

I stop laughing and the flash disappears. She looks around again and then takes a deep breath, "What was so funny?"

"You're scared," I say, and raise my eyebrow. She backs up, a bit shocked at my accusation, I near her, "You think Enero is our only hope, or at least someone who could aid us when the Darkness arrives."

Alexus said nothing, no comment, or noise. People passed by us heading to their stops. From the intercom I hear, "Train 05 for Meadow County arriving in 5 minutes."

"That's me."

I start, once again, away from her towards the train. Finally, she didn't come after me. I waited at the platform above the tracks for the train. People of all sorts waited too, some were dressed in purple, like Alexus, and others in radiant red colors. They were Warlocks, or Warlocks in training.

Three minutes had passed and she still hadn't come, I was free from her. Soon I'd have complete freedom.

Then, it happened like a flash, someone took me by my shoulder and then I found myself on the train tracks. People were shouting at me, and I could hear the train nearing now. They were telling me to get off of the tracks.

Above on the platform I saw her, her purple dress dragging behind her Alexus ran through the crowds fleeing the scene. Then it happened again, someone grabbed my shoulder and like a blink, we were up on the platform again.

The train passed and then stopped, "Now boarding Train 05 for Meadow County."

I looked at my savior. A woman, and I assumed Warlock too. She had curly hair the length at her shoulders. Her eyes were chocolate swirls, and she wore a cloak, "Stay off the tracks kid," she said.


	2. The Cloak

**Author's Note: Here's a lil thing to the other lil thing I'm doing. I'm really getting into my Hunter class character so I've written this chapter before I've done the Warlock one. That's up too, incase any of you would like to check it out. But in the meantime here's the second chapter to this lil thing. Thanks for checking out my story and:**

**E**

**N**

**J**

**O**

**Y **

**:) **

* * *

**Hunter: The Cloak**

We just stand there, the stranger and I. Her curly hair falls through the front of her brown cloak and shades down the top of her face. People near us are asking if I'm okay, she brushes them off, "He's fine, the Traveler will deal with her later," she referred to Alexus. She was gone by now, the purple of her dress was obsolete through the crowds. The stranger, or savior, takes a hold of my arm and drags me inside to the train.

The silver doors slides closed behind us as we sit down in a booth. I look around, the train was basically empty. I mean, Meadow County isn't too popular unless you're visiting grandpa or… killing a man. We're silent, or she's silent, she's not even looking at me. Then, the train starts and she starts talking, fast, "Okay, listen up, William Enero he will not die by your hands, we need him, are you listening to me? _Need _him."

"How? What? William Enero? Who is that?" I attempt to play it off as if I know nothing of what she speaks.

"Oh, shut up," she rolls her eyes and puts her elbows on the table, "I heard you talking to your assailant."

"Who are you?"

She removes her hood of her cloak and her curly hair bunches up at the top, as if waking up. I know her, I mean I've seen her before, I just couldn't put my finger on it. She doesn't say anything as we enter deeper through the tunnels of the railroad. The humming of the wheels against the tracks fills the air of the inside of the train, she still doesn't say a thing. The fluorescent lights that reside above the windows bathe us in a blue shade.

Then, the light returns and she starts once again, "You won't kill him, you're not the type."

"Excuse me?" I was going to retort at her, confirming her accusations, but I pull myself back, "Why would I _ever _kill someone?"

"Okay," she leans back against the window, "What are you doing going to Meadow County then?"

"I'm," I think of a lie, "Going to visit my grandma."

"Really? What's her name?"

"Karen," I say quickly.

She starts laughing, "You're a bad liar."

I get up, grab my luggage and sit towards the front. People these days, I think. First, I'm almost killed by Alexus and then… I get up again and walk back, but I don't sit down with her. She looks up at me, "Thank you," I cough up, "for saving my life back there."

She looks away, straight forward, "Then do me a favor and save my life."

"Save your life? How?"

"Don't kill Enero."

"Lady, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Fine, you want to diminish the only hope of survival when the Darkness arrives, your choice!"

"Wait, what?" I sit down and throw down my luggage next to me/

"The Darkness, you heard of it?"

"Yes, I have."

Forested fields begin to pass us by as we enter the county. Deep into the forest is Meadow County, where I'd find Enero.

"We've got a good decade before they come, and we're not prepared, I tell you we're not prepared," she shakes her head and looks down at her hands. They rest on the table and show burns, cuts, blemishes. As if she used her Warlock abilities without the proper Gauntlets, "So, please, don't lie to me."

I gulp, "Uh."

"I won't hurt you," she adds, and slides her hands back down under the table.

"Okay, so what if I am going to Enero's home?"

"Then, I need to stop you, but I won't kill you, what did the Association offer you?"

"The Association?"

"Someone came to you, right? A guy with a weird name? I don't think you're doing this out of instinct, someone convinced you."

"Someone came to me, yes."

"What did they offer you?"

"An escape, from Earth."

"Mercury?"

"How?"

"You're not the first kid who's done this, Mercury is an ideal place for runaway teenagers"

"Yes, I was offered a fresh start in Mercury" I confirmed.

"What if I tell you I have something better to offer you? What if you wouldn't have to kill anyone you'll just have to fake it?"

"I'm listening."

"Enero won't die."

It's my nature, I'll have to admit that. Killing a man is a risk that I'm not willing to take. Listening to an absolute stranger seems like a comfortable risk I am willing to take, besides she's offering me the same thing without blood on my hands.

"Fake Enero's death?"

"Yes."

"How can I trust you?"

"I saved your life," she laughs as if expecting me to already have given her my trust because of that.

"Well…"

"Think of it this way," she leans forward, "I expected that girl to throw you into the tracks, I know her I gave a class to her group of Warlocks. She's instinctive, lots of intellect, determined, but finds the easy way out without thinking of the consequences. I could've left you on those tracks, you had about two seconds before this train killed you, but I saved you. I'll admit, as I followed you two down to the stop I hesitated if I should end up saving you, but you're valuable. I value you, trust me."

The trees become denser, causing the light that came from the window to fade. Again the fluorescent lights shine against us and we become silent. The whirring of the machines that carry us through the County become the only sound for a while, "Okay," I finally say.

"Why do you want Enero alive?"

She chuckles, "If there wasn't imminent death if he was gone, I wouldn't bat an eye if he died, but I think of the future of the traveler and the Galaxy before I think of myself."

"We'll be there soon, I want you to go wherever the Association let you stay for the time you'd be there, meet me at his address at six," she finishes and becomes mute again.

"Who are you?"

"Chrysanthe Vidal," she answers.

"Wait."

"Yeah, first Warlock yadda yadda," she rolls her eyes and looks out the window, "I've heard it a million times," she looks at her hands again.

"The Association, what's with them?"

"They have too much hope in the Traveler, they don't understand it has flaws… they're arrogance and ignorance will lead us to our death," she takes a deep sigh, "They're after me, they think I'll start a revolution or end the Golden Age by questioning the Traveler. They destroyed my Gauntlets forced me to use the power against them, thus these ruined hands. It was just one battle and they're cinched."

"I'm sorry," I attempt to comfort me.

"You ever think of being a Warlock?"

"No..." she seemed a bit surprised, "I mean it's never crossed my mind."

She mouthed, "Oh," and returned her gaze at the mirror, "I'll teach you if you'd like."

"What?"

"You can be a Warlock, with my help and Enero's too."

"I'd have to think about it, it seems like a lot of responsibility."

Her hair pushes against the window, but with its thickness it creates a kind of pillow as she rests against it. The dense forest begins to decrease as we exit the forest into the County, "Where're you from?"

"Earth," I replied to her.

"Euro, I'm guessing?"

"Uh, yes, well my mom's German and my dad's American but I was born in Finland."

"You speak Finnish?"

"No."

She nods, "Any talents?"

"I take risks? Just yesterday I climbed the biggest tree in my city, my sister was freaking out."

"You left family behind?" she scoffed, "did you leave a life behind in Denmark? Why would you do that? Are you running from something?"

"I got tired of my parents and their stupid ideas about the Darkness."

"You don't believe in the Darkness."

"I don't want to talk about it."

The train enters a tunnel that cuts through a mountain and when it exits I find the Warlock with her hood back on, "Don't fail me," she says, "as I said," she gets up, takes a hold of the rail on the ceiling and looks down to me. Her hood causes a shadow that covers most of her face, I can only clearly see the bottom of her nose and her mouth, "you're valuable."

I get up too as the train begins to slow to reach the station. I grab my luggage and head to the exit, Chrysanthe stands in front of the other exit. The train stops and the doors slide open, revealing the County.


End file.
